


Worth It

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving a blowjob in the loo may be gross, but sometimes it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



The door bursts open in a cacophony of voices that soon trails off, replaced by the sound of pissing and the click of stall locks. Jude is tense under his hands, fingers digging into his shoulders, but his cock's still keen enough, hard and hot and leaking onto his clean white pants.

It's not long before the pants are down and Ewan's lapping at the head, glancing up through his lashes to catch the look on Jude's face as he sucks him down. The cold of the tiles seeps through his jeans and someone's shat in the stall next to them, but it's all worth it for the sight of Jude's eyes rolling back, mouth moving silently, for the way he bites his lip trying to keep quiet when he comes, bites it so hard Ewan tastes blood when he kisses him after.

_Fuck yeah_, he grins, _definitely worth it_.


End file.
